Resources Available to Rocket City RLSH
Gadgets *Email rocketcityrlsh@mailinator.com and ask Alley-Cat about gadgets. *If that doesn't work email Jet Black at jetblackrlsh@gmail.com and he will forward the message to Alley-Cat's private email. *If Alley-Cat is on the wikia chat you could meet her there and chat with her about gadgets. *Alley-Cat's profile page has a message wall where you could ask her about gadgets as well. *Metro Spy Supply is a spy store located in the Rocket City area that sells spy supplies, gadgets, and gear for a price: http://www.metrospysupply.com/ *Alabama Spy Supply is another spy store located in the Rocket City area that sells surveillance and self protection gear for a price: http://www.alabamaspyshop.com/ *Martial Art Wares is a martial arts supply store in Rocket City Alabama that sells top of the line martial arts weapons and safety gear for a price: http://martialartwares.com/ Suit *Martial Art Wares is a martial arts supply store in Rocket City Alabama that sells top of the line martial arts safety gear for a price: http://martialartwares.com/ *Hobby Lobby sells just about all the material you would ever need for a DIY suit: http://shop.hobbylobby.com/ For Masks Specifically: http://shop.hobbylobby.com/search/?keyword=mask&perpage=12&match=AND&F_Sort=2 For Fabric Specifically: http://shop.hobbylobby.com/search/?keyword=fabric&match=AND&F_Sort=2&perpage=96 *Value Village is a thrift store in Rocket City that sells a large volume of accessories and clothing that could be comprised into a suit: http://www.valuevillage.com/ How to get Headquarters and Bases *Loopnet is a website for leasing spaces for Headquarters and Bases: http://www.loopnet.com/Alabama/Huntsville_Retail-Space-For-Lease/ Headquarters * Crime Alerts *This RSS feed is updated with the latest on Rocket City Crime: http://blog.al.com/breaking/crime/index.html *This email is sent crime updates daily and can be checked at mailinator.com by anyone, sadly this email address only holds messages temporarily so the updates are only on for a short time: rocketcityrlsh@mailinator.com *You can set up Google alerts with key phrases that will send you the best results based on your key phrases daily via email, to use this fighting crime you can use the following key phrases: Huntsville Alabama Crime Madison Alabama Crime Here is the website that allows you to set up Google Alerts: http://www.google.com/alerts Oracle Resources and Tools Crime Statistics and Crime Maps *http://spotcrime.com/al/huntsville *http://www.topix.com/crime/huntsville-al *http://www.neighborhoodscout.com/al/huntsville/crime/ *http://www.city-data.com/crime/crime-Huntsville-Alabama.html *http://www.waff.com/story/16049094/interactive-map-huntsville-crime *http://www.areavibes.com/huntsville-al/crime/ *http://www.cityrating.com/crime-statistics/alabama/huntsville.html#.UtINqfRDvPo Crime Blogs *http://blog.al.com/breaking/crime/index.html Police Scanners and Radios *http://tunein.com/radio/Madison-County-Sheriff-and-Huntsville-Police-s145632/ *http://www.al.com/huntsvillepolice/ Criminology and Detective Training *http://global.oup.com/us/companion.websites/9780199844487/guide1/study_guide.pdf *http://www.flashcardmachine.com/criminology.html *http://www.slideshare.net/jenvogt/criminology-and-crime-notes *http://www.sagepub.com/haganstudy/ Tegatana Training *What is Tegatana: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Knifehand_strike *Tegatana Tenkan: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_lij6dVwjVw *Tegatana Irimi: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pzBD0QR6J2c Kumite Kumite is a martial arts contest between two or more opponents of which the goal is to reach three points within three minutes. If no one reaches three points within three minutes whoever has the highest ammount of points wins. If both opponents have the same number of points then its a tie. *1 point: hitting the adversary's abdomen or head with your fists. *2 points: kicking the adversary's abdomen. *2 points: punching or kicking the adversary's back. *3 points: kicking the adversary's head. *3 points: for a sweep/takedown with a follow up technique such as a stomp or a punch. Facebook Page *The Crime-Fighters Unite Page has a "Files" section with many resources for Rocket City Crime-Fighters Internationally. Link: https://www.facebook.com/groups/506592572768891/ UAH Website The UAH website for the Rocket City Crime-Fighters. *https://sites.google.com/a/uah.edu/crime-fighters-unite/nhs/crime-codes Agility and Acrobatics Training Facilities *The Matrix http://www.thematrixgym.com/open-gyms.html Youtube Channel *http://www.youtube.com/user/nickabenson Category:Resources